Scout Epic Weapon 2.0 Timeline
UPDATE with Chaos Descending: You may now purchase epic 2.0 spells from Alhuurn Khalen in Myrist, the Great Library. *Characters must be at least a level 110 adventure or tradeskill class to enter Myrist, the Great Library.'' *If you don't yet have them, this quest line rewards you with class specific epic 2.0 spells and unlocks them at the merchant Alhuurn Khalen for your other chars on your account. *You need to read one or two letters automatically placed in your Mailbox, accept the gifts, and follow the instructions to gain entrance to the Library. There is a letter for 110 adventurers and another letter for 110 crafters. Requirements *'The first quest Finding Dolas requires:' **To start the Quest you: ***Must be a level 100 Scout. ***Must be level 5 of one Ascension class ***Must have completed the City Timeline Got removed with LU105 ****The City of Qeynos Timeline (Good) including Archtype line up to Kaedrin's Fate ****The City of Freeport Timeline (Evil) including Archtype line up to Your Eternal Reward ***Must have your Fabled Class Epic Weapon 1.0 Quest completed - Mythical not needed and the Epic Repercussions doesn't matter Got removed with LU105 ***Must have completed the Kunark Ascending Timeline. **At some point of the first quest you will also need: ***You must be a level 100 Artisan to craft a combine ***Completed the following quests: ****Shattered Seas Timeline (aka Altar of Malice Timeline) ****Cobalt Scar Timeline (Through High Tide) ****The Means to an End (Dark Mail Gauntlets) and 50k status with The Circle of the Unseen Hand (Faction)) ****Kurn's Tower Access Timeline ***Have the following faction ****The Order of Rime to 50k natural faction (Without Illusion) ** The item can help when meeting faction requirements if this it not your first epic 2.0. *'The second quest The Map is a Key. The Key is a Map? requires:' **Must be level 6 of one Ascension class to start it **Must have completed https://eq2.fandom.com/wiki/Shades_of_Drinal_Timeline to enter in Harrow's End (to get lower middle section of the map) *'The third quest Find Your Way Home requires:' **Must be level 7 of one Ascension class to start it **High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion Timeline *'The forth quest Nonsense Is Better Than No Sense At All requires:' **Must be level 8 of one Ascension class to start it **Fallen Dynasty Timeline up to and including , for access to the fourth floor of Tower of the Four Winds. **Vesspyr Isles Timeline up to , for access to the cave under Droumlunds. *'The fifth quest A Weapon to Slay the Gods Themselves requires:' **Must be level 9 of one Ascension class to start it Fabled Version # # # # # #Witness to the Past Mythical Version #Chaos Effect Rewards #Quest rewards with: Golden Necklace of Rime #Quest rewards with #* for Assassin‎, Beastlord‎, Brigand‎, Dirge‎, Swashbuckler‎, Troubador‎ #* for Ranger #Quest rewards with: Dola's Mother's Locket #Quest rewards with: Bristlebane's Envy #Quest rewards with: #*Assassin #**The Awakened Fang of Ichor #**Shadow Agent (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Shadow Trickery (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Beastlord #**The Awakened Claws of Khati Sha #**Altered Beast (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Savage Allies (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Brigand #**The Awakened Havoc, Blade of Treachery #**Crimson Swath (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Riot (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Dirge #**The Awakened Lamentation of the Intrepid #**Anthem of Battle (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Anthem of War (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Ranger #**The Awakened Eagle's Talon #**Heartseeker Hawk (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Unfetter (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Swashbuckler #**The Awakened Charm's Way #**Privateers Flourish (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Ruthless Finesse (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Troubador #**The Awakened Ayonic Axe #**Impassioned Rousing (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Maelstrom of Sound (Apprentice Version of the Spell)